In modern society, there is a drive towards healthy living. To this end, many consumers tend to consume fresh produce as part of a healthy diet. An example of such fresh produce is juice freshly extracted from juice-containing food products such as fruit and vegetables. Such fresh juice may be produced using a juicing apparatus, in which a shredding element may be present to shred the food product, which shredding element cooperates with a sieve for extracting the juice from the shredded food product. Such freshly extracted juice is perceived to be healthier and better tasting than the commercially available packaged juices, which may be less fresh and may contain undesirable additives such that the juice no longer is considered pure juice.
However, one of the main disincentives for regularly using such a juicing apparatus is the cleaning process. In particular, the sieve is notoriously difficult to clean, as solid parts of the juiced food products, e.g. pulp, may get stuck in the apertures of the sieve and may be difficult to dislodge from such a sieve, for instance because the apertures are too small for a cleaning brush or pad to easily penetrate the apertures. This cumbersome cleaning process commonly dissuades a person from using the juicing apparatus.
For instance, GB 2,224,456 B discloses a centrifugal force juice extractor comprising rotatable straining means arranged in a juice collector, wherein the straining means comprises a pair of coaxially arranged straining baskets each having a plurality of wall members with spaces therebetween, the wall members of one basket registering with the spaces of the other basket in such a way as to define straining slots between adjacent wall members. In the operational state, wall members of one straining basket, e.g. an inner basket, register with the spaces between the wall members of the other straining basket, e.g. an outer basket, to form straining slots. After the juice extraction process has ended, the baskets may be separated from each other for cleaning purposes. However, it has been found that the spaces in between the wall members may be difficult to clean; in particular, such spaces can only be cleaned using a cleaning utensil such as a brush or the like due to the fact that these spaces are largely enclosed, which can be cumbersome and potentially hazardous because the baskets may need to be repeatedly handled in order to provide manual access to all its spaces.